


Five Ways Faith Died and One She Didn't

by Lacinia



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: (ambiguous), 5 Things, 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, References to Suicide, Suicide, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-18
Updated: 2012-10-18
Packaged: 2017-11-16 13:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacinia/pseuds/Lacinia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vampire, Kakistos, Buffy, Faith, Disease.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Ways Faith Died and One She Didn't

**Vampire**   
  


No surprise, really, that Faith’s life ends in violence. Not a shock that she bleeds to death in an alley. Her last thought, as her life is drained away, is that she never even got a chance to get Called.  
  


**Kakistos**   
  


There’s no way to save her. No magic, no hospital could help her, not with her blood painting the walls crimson and her guts in Kakistos’ hands. She’s more outside than in, but somehow the dying woman finds the strength to whisper one last word: “Run.”  
  
Maybe Faith’s a hero or maybe she’s just stupid, but that bastard just killed the one person in this world she loved and she’s damned if she’s not gonna do her best to dust him. Faith’s scared and outnumbered and outmatched, but her eyes are bright with courage as she runs towards death, whispering her last word: “No.”   
  


**Buffy**   
  


She looks down, honestly surprised that it ended this way. She always thought she’d win, somehow. “You did it. You killed me.” She always knew Buffy had it in her. There’s a few last words, something appropriately symbolic, and then Faith is falling, dying even as she hits the truck bed.   
  


**Faith**   
  


It’s raining the night she dies.   
  
It happens fast: one second she’s there and the next she’s not, just leaving behind empty bottles and open eyes. Wheels spin, sirens blare, people cry and people yell, but Faith is quiet. No one asks if she meant it, and no one answers.   
  


**Disease**

  
Faith’s as surprised as anyone when she lives long enough to regret all those years of liquor and cigarettes. The plan was always to live fast and die young—more James Dean than Farrah Fawcett. But she’s Faith, so she laughs and doesn’t cry. She slays, teaches her girls, and tries that New York cheesecake everyone is always talking about. And dies.

  
**Kiss**  
  
  
Buffy leans in and Faith doesn’t think she’ll be able to stand it. She thinks she’ll die of it; die of the strength of her want and the magnitude of her fear and the pain when Buffy inevitably pushes her away.   
  
Buffy leans in, and Faith doesn’t die.  
  
She doesn’t die at all.


End file.
